The Secret Crest - Prologue*
by MariCute
Summary: Well, here we have a new character, Marine, and a new crest, the crest of... well, can't say. Wil Marine and Yamato fall in love? The prologue is little romance, but the next chapter will have more drama. This is my first fic, so please R/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and none of its characters. But Marine is mine and please, don't steal her. 

** **

***The Secret Crest*** **Prologue***

Yamato was singing again. Taichi and Sora were in love, as like Izzy and Mimi and Cody and Yolei. Kari and Takeru were in love too, sooo cute… Just Joe, Davis and Yamato were alone, but Joe was looking at a nurse that works with him. Just Davis and Yamato were free. They're were resting for a while because Ken was calm. But they're going back soon.

"Do you love me?" Taichi asked. "Sure" Sora said. And all of the other little lovers were doing the same. 

Yamato was singing and looking at a girl that was dancing in there. "She dances so… so… cute. Hey, I'm the singer! I'm going to invite her to dance with me!" He thought.

The girl was wearing a pink t-shirt, a blue jeans and she had pink hair, just like Mimi. She went to dance with Yamato when he invited her.

Five minutes later …

All of the digidestined are sitting around a table, just talking. The girl that danced with Yamato was there too.

"What' your name?" Yamato asked, looking at the girl. "I'm Seikatzu. But you could call me Marine. But I was wondering, why did you call me to dance with you? Actually, I don't have anything in special." 

Yamato blushed. How he could tell her that he just liked her? "Well, just because I wanted…"

Suddenly, Izzy received an e-mail from Gennai (Wow, he carries his laptop even to his dates!). "Gennai is calling us because Ken is doing something that he couldn't figure out. He thinks it's better all of us go."

"Gennai? Ken? Go? What are you talking about?" Marine asked, very surprised.

"Oh, well, nothing. But we have to go." Yamato answered, very embarassed.

"If it's nothing, I could go too…please?" Marine said to Yamato, with puppy eyes.

"Sorry, you can't. It's too dangerous…" Yamato said, really sorry.

"So, everybody, let's go!" Taichi called. "I'll come back soon." Yamato said to Marine. He kissed her on the forehead. Looking at what he did, he blushed. But she kissed him back in the forehead. 

They went to the camp were they first were teletransported to the Digiworld. Taichi waschecking if everyone was ready. Suddenly, a shadow come from one of the nearly trees.

"I'm going too." She said.

"Marine, what are you doing here?" Yamato said, very surprised.

"You can't go! It's too dangerous!" Taichi said.

"No matter. I feel that I have to go with you for that "Digiworld"." Marine said.

"Wow, Yamato found a girlfriend in five minutes and he found a one very curious. What a guy!" Mimi said.

"I'm going. Whatever you want or not."Marine said, very decided.

All of the digidestined looked to each other. "Ok. You can go. I'm seeing that we can't stop you anyway" Taichi said. "But, Taichi, she isn't a Digidestined!" Davis said. "Who said that she isn't? We won't know until we go to the Digiworld." Mimi said.

Marine smiled a cute smile. 

"Ok, let's go!" Izzy said. Them, all the digivices brighted and they all were transported to the Digiworld.

"Hey look! I got one of those that you have! It isn't cool?" Marine said to everybody.

"What a nice girl. You wake up fast for your first trip to the Digiworld. And Izzy, the fact that she found a digivice means that she's a digidestined?" Yamato said.

"Well, I think so. But if she has a digivice, she has to have a digimental. Let's go find it." Izzy said,

"Kari, I think my big brother is in love with Marine. Cool that he isn't alone anymore." Takeru whispered to Kari. "I think it too." Kari whispered back.

"I going to find it. It can't be hard. If it's destined to me that thing you said, I'm going to find it easy." Marine said.

"I think you're right. You can go. But don't go too much away." Taichi said.

"I'm going with her." Yamato said.

"Ok. And Mimi, Yolei, Kari and Sora, do something for us to eat. Me and Davis are going to explore to land to find out where we are. Izzy, contact Gennai for the latest news. And the rest, try to contact our Digimon." Taichi said.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

"Yamato, do you really like me?" Marine asked, while they were walking to find her crest. "Sure." He nodded.

Suddenly, she saw a cave. "I think my digimental is inside this cave." Marine said. They entered the cave.

Where they landed were Sora, Kari, Yolei and Mimi making food. Izzy has contacted Gennai, and was waiting for the others to say the news. All of the digimon of the digidestined were there, as long Takeru, Joe andCody succeed to contact they.

"We're back" Davis said, when they arrived.

"Cool. Now all we have to do is wait for Marine and…" Izzy said. But couldn't finish because Yamato arrived yelled "She disappeared!". "What?" Everyone said.

"Well, we arrived in the cave and she thought her digimental was there. We went inside. There was a wall, but we went nearer and when we touched it, we found out that just her could pass. She passed and I could hear her say "I found it!". Suddenly, I heard Ken saying "Hello! Welcome to your nightwares!" And them, she said "Why I would be afraid of you?" I heard something that I couldn't undertand and them everything calmed down. I sure that was Ken's voice, I heard it very well. I'm very afraid if he did something bad to her. But I still heard something in his voice that told me that he won't hurt her. I think he will do something worse. I gonna kill Ken if try something against her." Yamato said that incredible fast.

"Calm down, big bro. We will find her" Takeru said.

"And it isn't all. Gennai told me that he discovered what's her crest." Izzy said

" And what's it?" Yolei asked.

"She has the crest of…."

Suddenly, a shadow jumps in front of them.

***End episode***

Narrator: What's Marine's crest? Will Yamato and company rescue her? And what Ken wants with her? What's that shadow? See that and others things in the next chapter. Don't lose it! And please, Read and Review, this is my first fic and I wanna know how I'm doing. Sorry if t was short, but it's just a prologue 


End file.
